


Bolo Prometido

by AmeShiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Cake, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Ele prometeu afinal e Tanaka nunca quebraria uma promessa, ainda mais para sua pessoa amada na véspera de natal.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 3





	Bolo Prometido

Ah, a véspera de natal!

Tem época mais delicadamente romantica que dezembro? Com seus tantos bolos brancos como neve decorados com suculentos morangos de um vermelho tão intenso quanto o amor dos casais que os compram?

Talvez fosse o clima mais calmo em comparação com a agressividade do comércio em fevereiro querendo empurrar chocolates e presentes aos pobres amantes que se veem numa quase obrigação de se declarar no dia dos namorados, mas o natal sempre pareceu muito mais romântico e familiar para Tanaka do que o dia dos namorados.

Parecia uma data bem mais íntima, mais confortável e, para quem já está em outro ponto do relacionamento, algo mais estável e tranquilo do que o fervoroso e apaixonante dia dos namorados, como se todo o tema natalino fosso pra disfarçar uma noite romântica comendo bolo e sem o estresse de ter de se declarar. Não que isso impedisse Tanaka de se declarar de novo pra Suna nesse dia.

Só de ver as fachadas das lojas e prédios com decorações de cristais de neve e luzes pisca pisca já o faziam ter essa agradável sensação de romance e ansiedade por estar com seu amado na véspera de natal.

Natal era quase o melhor dia do ano para Tanaka, apenas o seu aniversário talvez pudesse competir de igual pra igual, mas mesmo o seu aniversário sendo tão alegre e cheio com seus amigos ainda não tinha o mesmo gosto que passar a véspera de natal comendo bolo feito em casa com Suna, e só com Suna.

— Senhor? Seu troco, senhor.

A moça do caixa fez Tanaka voltar a si, ele estava travando a fila do caixa enquanto sonhava acordado encarando os ingredientes para o seu bolo de natal.

— Ah, desculpa! Obrigado.

Tanaka pegou suas compras e troco e saiu do caixa depressa para não atrapalhar mais.

Na rua, Tanaka seguia cantarolando para casa. Ainda era de tarde, tinha bastante tempo para cozinhar e decorar o bolo deste natal.

Só morangos sobre o creme branquinho já era adorável e gostoso de ver num bolo fora de época, talvez ele devesse cortar os morangos pra parecerem flores? E polvilhar açúcar sobre eles pra ficar charmoso?

“Quanto tempo isso vai levar? Será que dá tempo?” Tanaka se questionava imaginando que podia cortar os morangos depois de fazer a cobertura e enquanto o bolo assava. Ainda era cinco e meia, Suna só ia chegar às sete. “Dá tempo, sim!”.

Em casa, Tanaka foi direto para a cozinha. Sua alegria acabou durando só meia hora depois de começar a fazer a massa, pois Suna lhe enviou uma mensagem.

“Vou me atrasar”.

Um atraso não era grande coisa, dava tempo de terminar o bolo, foi o que Tanaka pensou assim que leu a mensagem.

"Tudo bem, dá tempo de terminar minha surpresa pra vc!" Emote mandando beijo.

Ele continuou a massa depois disso.

Assim que colocou a massa no forno, Tanaka começou a ficar muito ansioso. Enquanto batia o chantilly, sua mente começou a lhe perturbar com a ideia de Suna estar preso, sozinho e com fome, no trabalho. Suna devia estar cercado de pilhas e pilhas de coisas ainda por fazer. Uma hora era só uma estimativa, podia se tornar duas, quatro, a noite toda!

Suna podia acabar se enchendo de besteiras enquanto trabalhava e ficaria sem fome quando enfim estivesse livre do serviço ou ele iria acabar sendo chamado pra uma happy hour com o chefe e não poderia recusar, afinal isso causaria uma desfeita com o chefe, ou ainda…

Tanaka perdeu o ponto do chantilly. Sua mente o distraiu e o creme virou uma manteiga.

— Arhhm!

Irritado, Tanaka começou de novo. Ele ia acertar desta vez. E ia fazer um bolo lindo e perfeito antes de Suna chegar. Porque Suna chegaria em uma hora, e só uma hora!

\---

Era pra ter acabado o trabalho às sete, mas Suna ainda estava terminando de editar as últimas fotos para um artigo que iria sair na próxima semana. Já eram oito da noite.

Era um milagre Tanaka não ter lhe mandado nenhuma mensagem desde que avisou que iria se atrasar.

"O que ele deve estar aprontando?" Suna se questionava olhando para o relógio grande na parede do escritório.

A maioria do pessoal da agência já tinha ido embora, só restava ele e o seu colega de estação irem embora, mas Suna se ofereceu pra fechar tudo porque ele só iria embora quando não tivesse mais nada pra arrumar, Suna não queria ter de pensar em trabalho pendente em casa, não hoje.

A sala do seu departamento era grande o bastante só pra acomodar uma longa mesa retangular que era usada por toda a equipe, tendo divisorias sobre ela delimitando o espaço de cada um sobre ela. Esses espaços eram chamados de estações e no momento só duas estavam ocupadas, mas logo seria só a de Suna, pois seu colega já estava se preparando pra ir embora.

Ninguém questionou quando Suna, o estagiário, disse que iria ficar pra fechar a agência. A maioria estava focada em sair logo pra curtir a véspera de natal o quanto antes invés de terminar o serviço.

— Suna, já acabei aqui, estou indo. Feliz natal. — Disse seu colega, Yamada era o nome dele, talvez?

Sem tirar suas mãos do teclado ou os olhos da tela do notebook, Suna apenas respondeu com "tá". Não precisava olhar para saber que ele não curtiu seu jeito de respondê-lo, o gemido mal humorado e a porta fechando com um pouquinho mais de força que o preciso já deixava isso claro.

"É por isso que o chefe não deixa você no comando e confia num novato" Suna pensou enquanto enviava uma mensagem para Yachi informando que iria mandar as fotos prontas para o email dela em alguns minutos.

Yachi Hitoka era do departamento de criação e era superior de Suna no momento, pois ela era a líder do projeto atual para qual as fotos eram necessárias.

Yachi era uma jovem divertida, fácil de provocar as vezes, e ela sempre parecia um tanto sem jeito dando instruções para Suna que tinha quase o dobro do tamanho dela.

Assim que acabou e Yachi confirmou que recebeu, Suna se espreguiçou contra a cadeira. Esticando os braços pro alto, sentiu as juntas estalando e então veio o alívio. Enfim podia ir embora e aproveitar sua noite tranquilo.

Sozinho, ele ficou encarando a janela por um tempo. Estando no segundo andar dava para ver quase toda a rua lá embaixo, tudo brilhante graças as fachadas decoradas das lojas e prédios ao redor.

O céu de Tóquio tinha muitas estrelas, mas elas não conseguiam competir com as tantas luzes mais brilhantes e coloridas da cidade, ainda mais nessa época.

Uma bela foto para o insta, pensou. E quando percebeu já tinha tirado a foto e estava escolhendo tags antes de postar.

"Tem época mais romântica que dezembro?" Soava como uma boa legenda.

Suna conteve um sorriso, pois lembrava que foi Tanaka quem disse isso pra ele no primeiro natal deles. Suna lembrava com exatidão de Tanaka falando isso enquanto estavam andavam por uma rua decorada por luzinhas pisca pisca muito parecidas com a que via lá embaixo. Naquela noite tinha neve caindo sobre os dois e Tanaka estava usando um gorro preto cheio de bottons. Ele não parava de falar sobre como estava feliz e querendo chegar logo no tal restaurante onde iam comer o melhor bolo de natal da cidade.

Foi o pior bolo que Suna já comeu.

Era um bolo bonito no cardápio, mas parecia papelão na boca e o morango era azedo. A felicidade de Tanaka se esvaziou na primeira mordida e durante todo o jantar, ele tentou manter um sorriso só pra não estragar o resto da noite, mas Suna via como estava decepcionado. Na hora de ir embora, Tanaka se virou pra ele e prometeu que no próximo natal, eles iriam comer um bolo decente.

“Eu mesmo faço se for preciso!” Tanaka prometeu segurando suas mãos antes de pegar o trem de volta pra casa.

— Suna!

O susto arrepiou todas as vértebras da sua espinha e por instinto Suna deu uma cotovelada em Tanaka, mas, de tão habituado a dar sustinho no seu amor, Tanaka reagiu a tempo e não tomou um golpe no estômago.

— Quantas vezes mais eu tenho de dizer pra não fazer isso? Que raiva!

— Desculpe! Era só pra te surpreender um pouquinho, você é muito violento.

— Como te deixaram entrar?

— Eu disse que era da agência e vim buscar uns equipamentos que esqueci. — Tanaka falou, bem orgulhoso de si mesmo.

A surpresa e a indignação que Suna sentiu ao ouvir isso o deixou por um instante paralisado só olhando feio para Tanaka. Como infernos o maldito porteiro deixou alguém sem crachá subir? Alguém como Tanaka ainda! Com aquele casaco rosa fechado até o pescoço e gorro preto cheio de bottons.

— Aquele porteiro é um incompetente!

— Com certeza. Se eu fosse um maluco homicida, você já estaria morto e ninguém saberia até segunda!

— É muito difícil imaginar você como um maníaco homicida com esse casaco.

Tanaka pôs a mão no peito e fez uma careta fingindo estar super ofendido.

— Quero lembrá-lo que foi você quem me deu de presente ano passado.

— Eu me lembro de ter dito que foi de zuera.

— Uma zuera de marca? Seu humor é muito caro pra brincar, meu amor.

— Que bosta você veio fazer aqui mesmo?

— Gentil como um tapa, esse é meu Suna.

Enquanto Tanaka falava sobre como Suna devia ser menos grosso sem necessidade, ele foi até a mesa onde Suna estava trabalhando e só então Suna pode notar que Tanaka tinha duas sacolas bem cheias consigo.

— O que é isso? — Suna perguntou apontando para as sacolas.

— Isto — Tanaka ergueu uma das sacolas como se fosse um troféu sobre sua cabeça — é um bolo de chocolate com creme, coberto de chantilly e morangos polvilhados com açúcar, mas ele é a nossa sobremesa. O nosso jantar hoje é espetinho de frango!

Tanaka sacou os espetinhos da outra sacola ao anunciar o jantar. Seu entusiasmo não foi muito bem recebido, pois Suna só cruzou os braços esperando por mais alguma explicação.

Como não veio, ele perguntou:

— Por quê trouxe isso com você? Eu já ia fechar aqui e ir embora.

— É que eu, bem… Eu achei que seria legal fazer uma surpresa hoje, sabe? E eu lembrei que aqui tem uma vista bonita, daí eu pensei que seria legal fazer um jantar aqui e depois podíamos voltar pra casa, vendo as luzes do parque aqui perto.

Suna olhou para Tanaka com sua típica expressão que não diz nada, mas tudo julga. Ele olhou para a sacola do bolo, depois para os espetinhos, então para Tanaka de novo.

Tanaka que estava lentamente se arrependendo de ter vindo até a agência assim de surpresa, olhava para os lados tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Ele devia ter esperado em casa invés de ter vindo, seria melhor ter perguntado quando Suna chegasse se queria sair invés de tentar uma surpresa no seu local de trabalho.

“Eu sou um idiota” ele pensou antes de recobrar seus nervos e olhar Suna na cara de novo.

Todo o nervosismo se desfez assim que viu que um pequeno, bem sútil, sorriso surgiu no rosto de Suna.

— Nada pra beber? — Perguntou Suna enquanto fechava seu notebook e o guardava.

Tanaka sorriu felizaço por ter enfim uma boa reação.

Ele colocou os espetinhos sobre o papel alumínio em que vierem e como mágica fez surgir duas garrafas de coca na mesa (só mais tarde ele contou que havia vindo com o casaco rosa justamente porque podia esconder as garrafas nas mangas dele sem que ficasse aparente, tudo apenas para fazer isso quando Suna perguntasse pelas bebidas).

Puxando a cadeira da estação do lado, Tanaka se sentou perto de Suna e abriu uma das garrafas e a deu para Suna, depois ele abriu a sua e ambos brindaram assim mesmo sem copos e beberam direto do gargalo. Depois desse gole, Suna pareceu relaxar.

— Não acredito que estou relaxando logo na segunda semana aqui.

— Um brinde com coca no escritório depois do horário é tão ruim assim? Não tem ninguém aqui fora o porteiro. E é natal!

O jeito despreocupado de Tanaka era cativante. Suna tomava mais um gole antes de pegar um espetinho.

— Tem uma câmera de segurança bem ali, só pra você saber. Acene para o meu chefe, Ryuu. Eu vou pra rua, com certeza. — Suna disse apontando para a dita câmera atrás de Tanaka.

Rindo, Tanaka acenou com ambos os braços para a câmera falando “Oi, Yachi-chan!” enquanto segurava um espetinho entre os dentes.

— Eu já te disse que Yachi não é minha chefe, ela é do outro departamento. Meu chefe é um cara que deve estar farto de tanto prazo apertado.

— E ele com toda certeza é um cara super legal que não vê nada de errado com um lanchinho antes de ir embora, certo, chefinho? — Tanaka perguntou pra câmera de novo.

— Ninguém te escuta, ela só grava. Por quê veio até aqui?

— Ahm? Eu já disse, eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você.

Suna sorria, ele não engolia aquela resposta. Tanaka percebeu que não estava convencendo.

— Eu fiquei nervoso. Com medo.

— Medo?

— É… — Tanaka disse envergonhado. — Fiquei com medo de você não conseguir vir pra casa. Sabe, às vezes parece bom demais que a nossa relação funcione como funciona, tudo é tão bom que parece um sonho! E eu quero que continue assim, acho que é por isso eu fico um pouco nervoso quando tem chance de não dar certo.

Suna parou de comer. Tanaka sentiu um pequeno nó no estômago. Ele tinha dito algo ruim? Sentia que sim pelo jeito como Suna lhe olhava.

— Você acha que eu sou um sonho do qual você vai acordar alguma hora?

— Às vezes, mas é só porque eu sou bobão, como você diz. Há, já faz dois anos, né? Dois anos que estamos juntos e ainda sinto como se fosse só o primeiro mês!

— Eu sinto que fazem dois meses.

— É? Por quê?

— Porque ainda é surpreendente como você é inseguro.

Tanaka ficou mais envergonhado. Ele concordava que era algo bobo estar tão inseguro assim depois de tanto tempo, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

— Eu quero que tudo dê certo entre nós.

— Você já esforça o bastante pra isso, até irrita porque todos ficam falando que só você faz algo pela nossa relação.

— Isso não é verdade!

— É, mas tenta argumentar com algum daqueles tapados, nunca acreditam.

— Os tapados do time ou os tapados dos gêmeos?

Só se lembrar sobre seus colegas do clube de vôlei e de Atsumu lhe mandando fotos indesejadas dele com fãs, Suna já sentia dor de cabeça.

— Todos eles! Urgh, só de você falar deles me irrita.

— Então chega de falar deles! Hoje é natal, dia de ficar de boa, feliz e cheio de bolo!

— Você comprou onde esse bolo?

Tanaka sorriu com essa pergunta. Ele estufou o peito e falou cheio de orgulho:

— Eu fiz esse bolo!

— Você fez? — Suna perguntou surpreso e depois continuou com tom mais desconfiado inclinando levemente a cabeça pro lado — Fez mesmo?

— Se você duvida de mim, podemos ir pra casa agora e eu te mostro as provas do meu esforço na pia.

— Você deixou a louça suja na pia?

— Ahm?

— Ryuunosuke.

— Podemos ir para casa? Eu quero muito que você experimente o meu bolo num ambiente confortável, e limpo!

Mesmo com a forçada tentativa de evitar responder sobre a louça, Tanaka ainda era sincero e queria mesmo ir pra casa.

Suna suspirou, "Bobão" pensou enquanto juntava suas coisas.

Sorridente, Tanaka pegou a sacola com a caixa do bolo e acompanhou Suna até a saída.

Eles fizeram o caminho do parque para ver as tais luzes que Tanaka comentou antes. Neve começou a cair enquanto estavam lá vendo as decorações de natal.

Em casa, Tanaka fez Suna tomar um banho quente antes de enfim sentarem a beira do kotatsu na sala para comerem o bolo.

— Um feliz natal pra nós! — Tanaka desejou cortando a primeira fatia para Suna.

Ele cortou com todo o cuidado para não estragar a cobertura ou derrubar o morango.

Discretamente (na mente dele), Tanaka tentava ver como seu querido namorado ia reagir ao provar seu bolo.

Suna parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta aos olhos de Tanaka, pareceu uma eternidade até ele enfim dar a primeira mordida. Ao mesmo tempo, Tanaka pegou um pedaço da sua própria fatia e comeu para não parecer ansioso.

E foi doce, macio e molhadinho de creme!

— Muito melhor que aquele bolo do restaurante! — Suna deixou escapar enquanto sentia o bolo se desfazer na boca. — Desde quando você é tão bom fazendo doces?

Corado, todo bobo e orgulhoso, Tanaka respondeu:

— Eu prometi um bolo decente, não foi?

— E você cumpriu ao pé da letra.

Tanaka revirou os olhos, pois sim. Ele seguiu literalmente o que prometeu, afinal por que não? Ele até podia ter comprado um bolo lindo da fujiya e só deixar assim, mas isso não lhe deixava satisfeito, aquele natal decepcionante tinha de ser compensado e só um bolo feito com seu próprio esforço soava digno e…

Tanaka saiu de seus pensamentos quando Suna chegou mais perto e beijou primeiro sua bochecha e, quando Tanaka virou o rosto, sua boca.

— Feliz natal. — Suna lhe deu antes de terminar de comer sua fatia.


End file.
